Lost Hearts prolog
by Rubysdragon
Summary: This is my start for a story that I hope will last long. its about a vampire who will exact his revenge on a city that cursed him. Inspired by the countless vampire novels I've read.


Hearts of the Lost

By Beth Johnson.

The night air smelled of dead rats. No one on the streets, and no sign of life any where. Then, a door creaked open slowly. A young man strode forth. As if to leave a castle, He looked back longingly to the run down shack, His deep blue eyes reflecting sadness and anger. "I'll be back soon," the words nearly sounded lifeless.

He turned to leave, bushing back his deep blond hair. To him the air smelt of blood and souls. Making sure his gun was loaded he took off. Not caring what happened as long as it meant survival. The steps almost silent, the breath almost nothing, for it was the breath and steps of the living dead.

Feeling not the cold air, but the hot rush of the coming kill, his steps quickened. Almost a dead run, for the beast had not eaten in weeks, he looked all over for a victim. Then as if answering his call a young girl, down a dark ally, made a small sound. Like a dove it sounded, so small and quite.

The steps slowed, as the creature hid in the shadows. Slowly, he climbed the wall, with utmost silence. He looked down at his prey. The girl was young, 13 at the most, her long red hair covering many scars, the small tender body shivered in the cold. She was frightened by nothing for now.

He nearly swooned at the luck of finding such a lady. She seemed not to notice his presence. He waited for the right moment to strike. His breath slowing even further almost to nothing, he tensed to tighten the focus. Then as if to say "now!" the girl made a run for it. He leaped to block her path. She ran right in fount of him. Dashing forward, he grabbed her shoulder and pinned her to the wall. She tried to scream. He covered her mouth be for a sound could be made. Her eyes widened one last time, before she went limp.

The body laid so loosely ageist the wall that it almost fell. He caught it in time, collecting it up in his arms; he smelled blood pouring from the body. A small smile formed on his lips, the youth had barely struggled, and now he had his dinner. Brushing aside her long hair, he bent to drink from the already open neck.

The long and slow drink almost lasted forever, a long and almost happy sigh rose from the vampire as he drank. But something felt off. She gave up too easily; the cut on her neck seemed planted. He pulled up quick and harsh. Coughing and nearly screaming, he realized, "Poisoned!" he nearly collapsed, if not for the thought of the coming guard. Finding his feet, he ran for home.

As fast as his tired legs would go. Then, he heard them. The hoof beats of black steeds, the village guards where coming for him. Even though it pained him, he found the power to go faster. But they wanted him to do that; up ahead a loud crash was herd and then a harsh wind. The ground was now iced ahead. Slipping and nearly falling, he found a ladder and started climbing.

Gasping for breath, he made his way to the top. Upon reaching the top, a sliver bullet grassed his shoulder. Yowling in pain, he leaped to the top, avoiding as much of the bullets as possible. he looked upon the shooter. In an almost taunting voice he said "well, it took you long enough to fined me, Oni." Oni drew back. His long and straight brown hair jolting, He stared into the vampire's eyes, showing rage and hurt in his emerald green eyes.

He said nothing, but fired another shot. The vampire leaped back, nearly falling off the roof. "Nice shot, can you aim for me next time?" the blonde laughed, he seemed to be enjoying himself now. A much deeper voice sounded from nearby, "you seem to be happy, Soragon. You should know that your life is about to end" a tall and lean young man seemed to appear out of nowhere.

His long sliver hair flowed, though there was not a gust of wind. Soragon, the blonde seemed to know this man. "Young Yami should not be interfering with others." With those words he leapt of the building. Grasping the next roof he seemed to be enjoying himself. Underneath his feet he saw flames climbing towards him. His first and last mistake, the flames climbed higher and higher, and for some uncanny reason, he was laughing.

A flame demon clawed his back. As he, for one last time, jumped off the building. Shooting his pursuers he screamed, "You may have defeated me in this life! But in the next I shall spread more death and sickness! I swear, next we meet, I shall have my revenge!! Yami and Oni, you shall have no more peaceful sleeps!!" his last words in this realm. He left his body and entered his next.

To be continued…


End file.
